


Makuta's return

by Mist0857



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Happens after Journey to one's ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist0857/pseuds/Mist0857
Summary: Makuta was banished to the shadow realm again by the Toas, but he hasn't completely lost yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of JTO only mentioned that Makuta was banished to the shadow realm, not that his soldiers were defeated too. For all we know, Kulta and the Skull Raiders could likely be digging their way out of the underground, the skull spiders and shadow traps are still present and Makuta now has his Mask of Ultimate Power.

_"And that is the legend… of Bionicle."_

From the darkness of the Shadow Realm, Makuta watched as the people of Okoto celebrated the Toa's victory, his defeat, his banishment.

How foolish.

Makuta heard the heavy thuds of footsteps, he didn’t need to turn to know who it was.

 **"Umarak."** He stated.

Umarak knelt down before his master. "Master, the Toa have won, I've failed you." He said.

Makuta scoffed, **"No, you have succeeded, it is Ekimu who has lost."**

The Destroyer was confused. "But… how?" He asked. Makuta turned around to face Umarak. **"I have my Mask of Ultimate Power, the Shadow Traps and Skull Spiders are still present through the island. I could simply force my way to their world, but that would be foolish, I must be cunning and strike from the shadows."** Makuta said.

Umarak nodded, "Then what do you need of me?"

Makuta took a Skull spider mask and gave it to Umarak. **"I need your Shadow Traps to bring this to the fallen Skull Slicer, he is currently located in a cave far below the City of The Mask Makers."**

Umarak took the Mask, observing it for a moment before standing up. "It will be done my master, I will not fail you."

 

* * *

 

Deep below the City of The Mask makers, in the depths of the island's caverns laid the forgotten corpse of  the Skull Slicer. It was a miracle his body was left relatively unharmed by all the events following Ekimu's awakening.

A Shadow Trap skittered towards the fallen swordsman, its jaws firmly clamped upon a Skull Spider mask, it dropped the mask and clumsily managed to place it upon Skull Slicer's head.

The undead groggily opened his eyes as he stood up, one hand gripping his head. Skull Slicer surveilled his surroundings; a dark, featureless cavern.

Before he could do as much as take a step forward he heard a voice in his head. **" I am in control now, Skull Slicer."**

Skull Slicer barely managed to stutter out "M-Master!?" before he lost control of his body. The colors of Makuta's vessel darkened, green armor changed to a deep dark.

Makuta briefly moved his host's limbs, picking up Skull Slicer's blades and hook, Makuta ventured to the deeper parts of the Island's caverns. Kulta and the other Skull Raiders were still trapped, it was time to finally make him useful.

**"This time Ekimu, the Toa will not help you. I will rule over Okoto and you will rot in the Shadow Realm forever."**


End file.
